


Requests are accepted.

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy





	Requests are accepted.

So I'm willing to do requests but there is a few rules to this. 

1\. No scat or shit, its gross to think about.

2\. No male on male stuff, I have nothing against anyone but I'm just not into men so trying to come up with gay shit is awkward. 

3\. No beastiality, I mean it's pretty obvious why.

4\. No requiring me to read a different fic to make a side story fic, I just dont want to read something and ending up not liking it so I would need to get information first. 

5\. No incest, I'm willing to do incest fics if the characters aren't written to be related. 

And that's pretty much it so let me know what you want but just note it might take me a little while to pump them out so that's all.


End file.
